Siren's Call
by MaiaLynn
Summary: When three real world girls went on a field trip to an experimental lab, they never expected to get sucked through the gate. Now they have to deal with alchemists, laws, homunculi and... love! Follow their story of mayhem, chaos, humor, drama and some cavity sweet moments as they venture through the foreign in world. Requested by SilverMoonNymph. Rated for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Through the Gate

**Author's Note: Ok, I KNOW I have two other stories and that I owe Devil's Curse seven more chapters and that I haven't updated Insanity is Born in the Darkness of the Night in AGES, but SilverMoonNymph wouldn't leave me alone AT ALL until I wrote this. So if this slows down my other stories, kill her, not me. It's not my fault I have no defense against begging! Also, this follows Brotherhood.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, the original would not exist and Ed would not have lost his auto mail, because AUTO MAIL IS AWESOME!**

**Normal POV**

It was a field trip to a laboratory for a local High School, and two fifteen year olds were being dragged from exhibit to exhibit by an overly excited fourteen year old. The fourteen year old was a rather pale Caucasian with creamy white skin. She had long, thick, shiny brown hair and a million watt smile that looked like she was running overload on caffeine and sugar. She was dressed well, but not flashy, in a pair of skinny jeans, strappy shirt and a hat, which was dubbed 'Chairman Mao'. She also had on her usual leather belt that strongly resembled the one her idol, Zorro, wears. Her eyes were hazel, but could look anything from grey to a light blue in different lighting and were rimmed with slender, rectangular frames. One of the teens she was dragging behind her was a few inches taller with brownish red hair that fell to her shoulder blades and was a bleached blond for the last six inches or so. She had an exasperated look on her face, like this had happened more times then she wished to admit, and light blue eyes along with pale skin that never seemed to tan no longer how much sun she got. She was wearing skinny jeans as well, along with a black woolen dress that fell to mid thigh and had a spider design for the than the one dragging them. The third girl was rather different. She had a much more punk/Goth style than the traces that the other two bore, and stuck out a little. Compared to the other two's pale skin, she had an olive cast to hers that seemed to retain a permanent tan despite the fact the girl had never been to a tanning salon or used spray tan in her life. It probably had to do with her Mongolian heritage; (otherwise it would make no since, she was half Norwegian along with many other races, none of which were known for olive skin.) She had dark, chestnut hair that fell to _just_ past her shoulders. It had three streaks of pale/honey blond on the right side, near her face, which had previously been dark purple, but the color had worn off and left only the bleach. Out of the three, she was the most solidly built, compared to the other two's slender willow figures with slim legs and long torsos, she had a solid hourglass, with long legs, muscled and thicker than the other twos', and a shorter torso. Muscles were evident in her shoulders and arms as well, but she let herself be pulled along by the smaller and slighter teen, looking slightly amused. She had a bright smile and deep, chocolate brown eyes. Her ears were pierced with skull earrings and she wore two ear cuffs, one on either ear. One was mid-ear on the left, the other, on the right, was on the top. She had on a black hat with stitched designs, slightly gothic, and a long-sleeved black, skintight shirt with a phoenix encased in iridescent red flames on it. Written on the back was the message, 'when you walk through flames, hold your head up high. She also had on a pair of dark jeans and a black leather coat with bright silver zippers that vaguely resembled an aviator's jacket. All three girls wore combat boots with slight heels and hard toes, perfect for stomping and kicking.

"Come _on_ Brann, Danni! Did you know that they have a dimensional disrupter here? The power needed to charge it and the complex wiring-" the girl dragging the other two cried in a slightly Spanish/ Czech accent.

"We get it!" the one with the spider web dress, who had been addressed as Danni, interrupted, "You're a technological genius and want to see the cool toys they're hiding here." The other girl, Brann, she pronounces it Bronne, like Anne with an au sound instead of an A, laughed at the fourteen year old's affronted expression.

"Relax Niki, we can go see the dimension machine now and you can make our brains explode with words we poor, non techy geniuses can't ever hope to understand. The headache you give Danni will be revenge." Niki's pout turned into an evil smile and she stopped at a large, tunnel like machine, rubbing her hands together and began her infamous evil chuckle.

"Did you have to tell her that?" Danni groaned.

"Did you want her to go on a psychotic rampage?" Brann asked reasonably.

"It _would be_ entertaining." Danni mused.

"Get your asses over her!" Niki yelled over at the two teens. They glanced over at their 'little sister' in amusement as they saw she had ducked under the rope surrounding the machine and stepped inside. Grinning, the two followed her.

"You know we're going to get into SO much trouble, right?" Brann asked conversationally.

"Your point?" Danni asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Touché," Brann acknowledged.

"Hey, look at this!" Niki called from were she was examining the wall. Brann and Danni wandered over to look at the big red button on the inside wall of the machine.

"You know," Brann mused, "this is kind of Danny Phantomish." Niki reached out to push the button, acting on impulse, per usual. "Wai-" Brann's warning was cut off as Niki pushed the button and there was a bright flash of light, and then nothing. Where the three girls had stood before there was only empty air, and a faint wisp of smoke curling upward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bastards Wear White

**Author's Note: Thanks to black-rose-angle and Nina Elric H for Following! Also, extra thanks to Nina Elric H and Virgo A. Reisling for favoriting! SilverMoonNymph also favorited, but she requested this story, so that doesn't count. Reviews are loved! Will update extra for reviews! (But not from SilverMoonNymph 'cause she requested the story) I'll be trying to update every weekend, but I am now a sophomore, so homework is REALLY bogging me down. Also, today is my adorable brother Kai's fourth b-day! (He looks like one of the triplets in brave! 3) Also, I apologize for the extreme bad language that will follow!**

**Disclaimer: I tried asking Truth for ownership, but he said he'd take my arm from me. I don't want it that much…**

**Brann's POV**

When I woke up, all I could see was white. I groaned, I hate white. At least, all white. It's fine if it comes in equal measure with black or as an accent, or if it's done REALLY skillfully with diff shades of white, (cream, ivory, etc.) but this was overkill. I think the only other color I dislike more is pink, which I absolutely LOATHE, no matter what you do with it, what shade or how little there was. I looked on the bright side, all white meant no pink. Looking around, I noticed Danni and Niki who were still unconscious but starting to stir. That was when I saw it. A humongous gate made of some dark material with intricate engravings all over it and over twice my height. _Overkill_ was the first thing that popped into my head. The next, _isn't that the gate?_ It was probably coincidence, but it looked freakily like the gate of truth in my favorite manga, Full Metal Alchemist. Best. Anime. Ever. Of course, since I was such a huge fan, I was always drawing connections that didn't exist. Still, this was WEIRD. That was when I noticed the outline of a person with a creepy-ass smile. Forget weird, this was impossible. I was hallucinating. The dimensional- whatever had fried my brain and I was probably getting nommed on by some freaky horse/octopus creature in a dimension with zero civilization while I was brain dead. Maybe a giant alligator would eat the horse/octopus and while it was busy a magical lion would carry away my shell of a body- wait. Reality check! Oh yea, I was brain dead. Which meant no reality. Carrying on then…

"Well _Miss. Traveler._" The voice was childish, annoying and very familiar. How many times had I listened to Niki rant about how much she wanted to punch the white bastard to shut him up? I lost track in the two hundreds. I looked over at the white outline.

"You're Truth." It wasn't even a question. His grin (man that thing's creepy) just got wider. "You know, you need a different name for me." I gestured to my two best friends/ sisters-in-all-but-blood who were regaining wakefulness, "We're all Miss's and we're all travelers. What are you gonna call them?"

"Miss. Psychotic and Blondie." He answered, not missing a beat. Man, this guy was_ good!_

"So I get the boring name?" I complained, "And Blondie's not even accurate! She's only, like, half blond!" Truth just shrugged. Then I smirked, "Oh, this is too rich. You're gonna be in SO much trouble when Niki wakes up. She's wanted to punch you out for FOREVER! And I TOLD Danni she should read the series! She's gonna FREAK when she wakes up!" Truth looked at me, slightly puzzled, I think. It's hard to tell when the only facial feature he has is a mouth. Wait… since eyes are the windows to the soul… and he has no eyes… does that mean he has no soul? No! Concentrate Brann!

"You know," Truth remarked, "Most people react differently." I looked at him blankly.

"So? When have I EVER been most people? Most people don't go into cross-dimensional machines and turn them on. Or see and talk to Truth. Or- wait, no. Stay on topic." That was the moment Niki chose to fully return to the land of the living.

"Where the freaking fuck am I and who's the bastard I'm gonna fucking destroy?" I looked at her with a grin a mile wide and pointed to Truth, who was looking just a tad nervous. I think. Well, I wouldn't blame him. Niki can be SCARY. And violent. And sadistic. And- well, point proven. Niki's eyes widened when she saw Truth. Then she grinned evilly,

"Hell yea. I've been waiting SO LONG to kick your fucking ass." Did I mention that when Niki's upset, she swears? Even more than usual. That was when she pounced on Truth and bit him on the shoulder. HARD. Truth was so shocked; I half expected eyes to miraculously form just so they would get all wide. That was when he went poof and disappeared. Only to reappear on the other side of the… area we were occupying in the white void. Were there walls? Limits to haw far we could go? If there weren't, he was awfully stupid for only going ten feet from Niki. Speaking of Niki, she was spitting desperately.

"Yeck!" she cried, "He tastes disgusting!"

"That's what you get for biting bastards." I admonished her, "I thought you learned that lesson when you fought those thugs." She looked at me blankly,

"Which ones?" I sighed,

"The ones in the gang."

"Oh yea! Now I remember. They tasted even worse. I wanna kill those mother fuckers and drag up to Hell!" I just rolled my eyes, hadn't she already nearly done that? A groan came from my left. I turned and saw Danni sitting up.

"You get the license plate of the train the hit me?" she asked.

"No," I told her, "Niki bit it." She opened her eyes then and looked around in confusion. I smirked, "Bet ya wish you'd have read Full Metal Alchemist now, huh? We're at Truth's gate. And there's Truth." The look on her face was priceless.

"Wha- bu- How?"

"You know how in Ink heart, books were really whole other world that those with the right power could go to?" she nodded dumbly, "same concept, except we got here with a high tech machine, not reading aloud." Man, did I mention the look on her face was priceless?

"Ok," Truth sounded a bit hassled now, why does everyone who talks to us start to sound that way? "Since you trespassed here I'm going to send you through the gate, take your toll and send you to Amestris." He told us in a rush.

"Wait a minuet," I told him, "in the original story arc, leaving one's world was equivalent to a human soul! Now we're leaving our world AND paying a toll, just for a trip through the gate? That's hardly equivalent." He sneered at me, I HATE when people sneer at me,

"Then what would you suggest?" he asked coldly,

"Auto mail." I answered automatically, "Leaving our world should at _least _be equal to a few prosthetics if it was equal to a human soul."

"Fine!" he snapped, note to self- don't piss off beings who are on occasion called God. It doesn't end well. "Just go!" That was when the gate creaked open and the shadowy hands from beyond dragged us into the darkness of the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth and Tolls

**Author's Note: Thank you PaperHandy453 and Mami-Chan for Reviewing! Thank you for the encouragement! I can't reveal what will happen too far ahead the story, PaperHandy453, that would ruin the surprise! ;D However, I can say the action will start heating up soon and I'll get to do some character whumping! 3 Please review and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Truth is a bastard. I offered up this kid who wouldn't stop annoying me as a toll for FMA, but he said it wasn't equivalent exchange 'cause I WANTED him gone. Nitpicking baka.**

**Brann's POV**

Information swirls around me, I don't know if I'm screaming, my headache blocks out everything else. Except the information. I _understand_ suddenly, understand _everything_. Life makes sense, the world is governed by laws that I now can see, the whole universe flowing into my head and I can't take it! No one person should see this, feel this. It's too much! I've gone through my entire life practically deaf and blind, stonewalls between my mind and the world, and now those walls have come crashing down. Two worlds, my own and Amestris are residing in my skull, two universes worth of knowledge and power, every star, every blade of grass, particle of air is explaining itself to me! Cosmos swirled through my understanding, synapsed firing and connecting faster than humanly possible, fighting to keep up with the onslaught of information! Dully, I knew that when I left the gate, much of this painful knowledge would be gone, forgotten. My brain is simply _incapable_ of processing this. It's outside my limits, and I'm lucky I'm not brain dead from the electricity charging through my mind as it attempts to retain the newfound enlightenment. Shadowy hands reach around me, grasping, desperate. It hurts… it hurts so badly… burning into my flesh, my mind, I can't take it! Too much… too much… too sad… too lonely… the gate is cold, full of what life is, but not what makes it worth living… if this was all Truth had, no wonder he was a bastard. All alone, for centuries, millennia, knowing only the sinners, the angry and lonely and sad. Cursed for doing his job, hated by everyone he has met for maintaining the natural order and forgotten by anyone who might understand… because if they understand him, they never do anything that would lead them to meet him. Truth was a prisoner to himself, chained to the very entity he guarded. For the first time ever, I felt pity for him, all alone, forever. All eternity spent in this cold, lonely darkness. There was a burning, wrenching pain at the base of my skull, and then blackness. Blessed darkness, my mind at rest.

**(AMAZINGLY AWESOME LINEBREAK! It just made state alchemist!)_**

I stirred, groaning. I ached all over… my head was KILLING me! It was concentrated at the place my skull met my spine. Truth, that HURT! I sat up slowly, my body seemed sluggish, slightly less responsive than usual. Understandable I guess. Looking around, I realized it was rather dark. Peering through the gloom, I spotted Niki sitting up, groaning. Danni lay next to her. I could tell she was awake because her face was screwed up in discomfort and a soft moaning sound was coming from her direction. I quickly looked over myself, what did Truth take? I looked the same as always, even my clothes hadn't changed. I looked at my two sisters-in-arms again, checking for damage. I caught a glint of metal, Niki's right arm had become auto mail. From her expression and they way it hung limply at her side, she would have to go through the physical therapy necessary to learn how to use it. Hopefully the time spent learning how to work it would be cut down because she wouldn't have to recover from the pain of the surgery. Danni seemed unharmed, but she still hadn't sat up. I willed myself to my feet and went over to her.

"You ok?" I asked. She made a face,

"I feel heavy." She told me, "It's hard to move." I lifted one of her arms to help her to her feet and raised an eyebrow, the arm was flesh but felt like it was thirty pounds or more. I felt the bones through the skin, checking for irregularities. They were… cold. And much harder than usual.

"I think you have auto mail bones." I told her, "They probably make you two hundred pounds heavier." She made a face,

"So much for dieting." She told me, "The scale will always tell me I'm overweight." I chuckled, only Danni would say something like that after facing the Gate. Well, maybe I would too, but I was weird. Actually, we all were, it was one of the reasons we got along so well. I helped her to her feet, she'd have trouble moving until she built up the muscle needed to lift and use the new bones. It was a good thing I was strong, lifting about three hundred pounds is NOT easy, especially seeing that Danni couldn't help much because just getting her feet under her was a struggle. I walked over to Niki next. Forget swearing the air blue, she was cursing it every color of the rainbow as she tried to wiggle the fingers on her new arm. Just looking it over I could tell it was a piece of crap, and I was far from a mechanic. Many of the covering plates were missing, leaving wires and gears exposed. The metal was of inferior quality, brittle and weak, and the design was something a quack would think up. I sighed, of course Truth wouldn't give us anything that was quality work, but this would make do until we could get it redone. Better than nothing. I felt a moment of unease as I wondered what Truth had taken from me. I shook my head, I'd find out soon enough.

"How you holding up?" I asked Niki quietly.

"Mother fucker gave me a piece of fucking shit that won't fucking move, the asshole. I'm gonna go kick the bastards white ass and tear him some actual fucking genitals and find out if his shitty blood is fucking white like the rest of the fucking asshole and if it's not, I'm gonna use it to stain him a fucking new shitty color and shove the son of a bitch through his own fucking gate into his own fucking hell. Then I'm gonna-"

"I get it." I told her, cutting her off, all the swearing made me a tad ill, and I REALLY didn't need to hear her more graphic descriptions. I had a strong stomach, but Niki could test it like nothing else. "Are you in pain?"

"What do you fucking think?" she snapped, "Aches like a bitch but isn't bleeding. I'm fine as I can be after what that mother fucking jackass did. Great, just great. I'm gonna miss so many dance and gymnastic lessons with all this crap. On top of that I have archery, rehearsal, voice, trapeze, advanced engineering, god my life is hectic. At least my mom cant find me to kill me."

I nodded, then winced. My headache still wasn't gone yet. I helped Niki to her feet, using her flesh arm to pull her up. I stood and swayed for a moment. All of a sudden a stabbing pain lanced through the base of my skull, electrifying every nerve as all my muscles seized up. My body wasn't listening to me anymore! I shook as I fell, unable to catch myself, a soft cry of pain escaped my lips as I fell hard to the ground. My muscles didn't respond as I tried to sit up, they only quivered, clenching against my will. Slowly, the shaking stopped and I sat up, sore and out of breath. What just happened? Niki and Danni were next to me, clamoring with panic and asking if I was ok and what just happened. I rubbed the back of my neck where it still hurt, groaning. I turned to Danni; she was the medical expert.

"What does it mean if I have a headache concentrated where my skull meets my spine and it flared up right before the little 'episode'?" I asked quietly. She quickly switched to doctor mode,

"What kind of pain?" she asked in a no nonsense voice.

"Throbbing now, painful, but not agonizing. Lancing and sharp right before the episode, and it burned through the whole thing. I couldn't control my body and it felt like very nerve was on fire." Now was NOT the time to be brave and hide pain, now was the time to figure out what was wrong with me. Niki looked like she wanted to tear Truth apart atom by atom there and then, but Danni looked thoughtful before her eyes widened in understanding.

"I think" she started hesitantly, "That he damaged the Cerebellum, the area of your brain responsible for muscle control. Damage to it can lead to seizures and involuntary movement as well as extreme pain. Hopefully it wasn't bad enough to lead to paralysis, but from the length o your episode and how well you were moving before, I doubt it will get much worse. You'll suffer from muscle spasms and more of those episodes on occasion, and probably find yourself off balance at times, but other then that you should be fine." I nodded, thinking. It would be hard, but I could deal with this. It wasn't the end of the world. I turned to my sisters and asked,

"Now what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Plans and Libraries

**Authors Note: Oh, cruel, cruel teachers, who drown me in homework and keep me from updating! Forgive me faithful readers for succumbing to their evil intents! (Sorry, feeling melodramatic today. Emphasis on DRAMATIC) SilverMoonNymph has changed her name (again) to Little Miss Actress, my chemistry and math teachers are giving me hours of homework and my little brothers are being adorable pains in the ass. Not much different from every other day of my miserable existence. (Jk, I'm actually quite happy, but I felt the need to put that in there. More drama coming up) Oh, lamentable woes! When will I be able to spin the lustrous, shining thread of this whimsical tale to my poor, abused heart's content? When will I be able to repay you oh so faithful followers of this dark and misty scroll to my fullest abilities? I repent; the time is far from upon us! Merely a glimmering ray of hope in the unforeseeable future! The darkening sky that promises the dawn of a new age is only a dream that dwells in our unsuspecting minds! Patience, we must wait, for that day may yet come! It may not be soon, alas, but eventually our patience will be repaid! If you read all that, thank you for staying with me in my overly dramatic rant. I think I've been reading too much Shakespeare. Or poetry, that might be it. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I tempted Colonel Bastard with a date with my sister if he would steal me ownership, but my brother let slip that I didn't have one. At least, not by blood. Grrr…**

**Normal POV**

Ed was logging hours in the Library, he'd just returned to Central and was making full use of its extensive research material. There had been a jolt of Alchemical energy recently, not much, barley perceptible in fact, but there all the same and he wanted to know why. It was late, nearing midnight when he heard the hushed whispers,

"Shhh! Do you want to be caught?" The voice was obviously feminine and barley audible, it had an odd accent, not Amestrian- slightly Drachman maybe? It did have some of the rougher tones to the words, but none of the gutturalness that went with it. No- slightly lilting, like the speaker was performing poetry in just everyday speech. If anything, it sounded more Xingese. A new voice interrupted,

"You're the one who wanted to find out where we dropped in on the story line! So quit whining, idiota!" it hissed. The voice was still female, but this one's accent was MUCH more pronounced, it sounded Cretan. It also sounded like she would cheerfully kill him if he ticked her off.

"Both of you shush! It was an excellent idea, but you two are being too loud!" Another girl. She sounded annoyed, she was also the only one who's footsteps he could hear. They were stumbling and slow, and dragged slightly, like she was supporting herself on some thing. What were three girls doing in a restricted library? And what did they mean story line? Coming to a decision, Ed stood up, leaving his trademark red trench coat draped over the back of the chair he'd been sitting on. He quietly rounded a corner, and stopped dead. In front of him was the oddest, but strangely beautiful, bunch of people he'd ever seen. They were three girls, like he'd thought, but they seemed rather… odd. For one thing, they were all dressed in styles he'd never seen before. Actually, it looked kind of cool. Tough and rebel like, 'Good taste' he noted in his head. For another thing, they were all his age, but one had an auto mail arm. He'd never seen another person with auto mail younger than twenty. Even most adults were terrified of the pain. Vaguely, he wondered how she had lost the arm. The second one was being supported by the two on either side of her, seemingly incapable of standing by herself. Her red/brown hair changed to a pale blond part way down, 'kind of like Winry's coloring' he thought. When he saw the third girl, he caught his breath for a moment. She wasn't like the other two, her skin was darker, her hair was too, she had no obvious physical disabilities, her style was much more out going than the other two's and her frame was obviously more muscular. All he could think about was how gorgeous she looked. Ed would have stared except for the third thing that made all of them seem strange. They were looking at him as if he'd dropped out of another world.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he growled, uncomfortable with the attention. There was a pause, and then

"Just the midget, fucking bastard. No need to be an ass." It was the voice with the heavy Cretan accent, now he could identify her as the one with the auto mail arm.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY MINISCULE ANT WHO CAN GET A BOOK SLAMMED ON HIM AND BE FINE 'CAUSE HE CAN FIT BETWEEN THE PAGES?" he shouted, rage at being called short blinding him. He felt a sharp pain at the top of his head and held it, eyes watering as he glared at his attacker. It was the girl who seemed so different from the other two.

"Shut up hair-trigger. We're in a library." So she was the owner of the voice with the lilting quality. He glared at her then answered in a hiss

"Shut up. She called me short. You're all just abnormally tall." She rolled her eyes,

"I'm only a few inches shorter than you, AND I'm done growing. I'm sure that in a few years you'll be taller than me. Which means you just called your future self abnormal. Now will you hush?" She then added in a defensive tone "and there's nothing wrong with being different. I like being a non-conformist." Ed felt his respect for her shoot up, even if she had hit him. She understood that he was still growing! No short goddamit, just… on his way to being tall.

"Don't comfort the midget," the Cretan girl chastised, "he'll mess everything up." The girl in the middle rolled her eyes,

"Yea, but if he shouts, the guards will come and everything will get worse. Plus, he can help us better than the books." The girl who had the lilting voice nodded, and then turned to him, determination in her eyes.

"What were you researching here?" she asked. He gaped at her, that was NOT what he'd been expecting. She poked him and he closed his mouth.

"Searching for the philosopher's stone" he mumbled, expecting her to laugh and tell him it was a fairy tale. However, she only nodded.

"Have you found anything?" she asked.

"Why?" Ed was suspicious, why did she want to know. She rolled her eyes,

"I have no interest in the stone itself, but your answer will tell me and my sisters something we need. Equivalent exchange, you answer my question, I'll answer one of yours." He thought it over, he really had nothing to lose, and he was curious about these girls. He nodded decisively, missing the girl's triumphant grin,

"I just found a lead in Liore. I was planning to look into it in a month or so, and use the time to gather more info."

"So we're before the series," the one in the middle grimaced, "we have to live through that whole thing?"

"Brotherhood or original though, that's what I wanna know." the Cretan one mused. Ed looked on in confusion; he didn't understand any of this! The girl with the lilting voice turned to him again,

"How did you earn your State license?" she asked. He stared at her blankly, "It's worth another question" she bribed.

"I made a stone spear." He answered, confused. The girl turned back to her 'sisters'. He didn't see how that worked, the three looked nothing alike.

"Brotherhood." She told the Cretan girl, "ask away." She told Ed. Ed thought for a moment, so many questions! He remembered- she had mentioned equivalent exchange…

"Are you an alchemist?" he asked.

"Yes." Was the calm answer. There had been a moment of hesitation at first though, she was probably a beginner and unused to the thought of being an alchemist Ed concluded. He thought again, what should his second question be?

"Why did you ask those questions?" he found himself asking. She smiled,

"It told me what to expect in the coming years. Hopefully, anyways." He was taken aback for a moment, how had two completely random questions told her that? She was already turning around though.

"Tell Al hi for me!" she called, "and you'll reach your goal eventually!" He blinked in shock, and when he looked up again, the three girls were gone. How had she known Al? It was common knowledge he had a brother, but not his brother's name. And how could she know about his goal? Or that he'd achieve it. Belatedly, he thought that he should have asked her name.

(Line Break! I had to punch it 'cause it worked for Truth)

"So what are we going to do?" Brann asked her sisters as they sat in an alley. Niki looked up, grinning,

"Well, we have no supplies, no home and no money." Niki began; "So I say we use alchemy to make a place to stay and then-" she paused for dramatic effect, "We'll just have to steal from the ridiculously wealthy!" there was a pause as her sisters stared at her. "What?" she asked defensively, "You have a better idea that won't mess up the economy?" They shook their heads. "Then it's decided!" Niki exclaimed, "We'll need cool code names, and the equipment to pull it all off, but don't worry! Technological genius here to help!" She cried as she pointed to the sky in her usual theatrical manner. The other two rolled their eyes but smiled at their sister's antics. 'Well', Brann thought, 'for better of worse, we have a plan of action.'

"Hey," Niki asked, a bit curious but mostly excited, "You think we'll meet Envy?"

**Ooh. What's going to happen? You tell us what you think. So REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jobs**

**Author's Note: I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had a stress related breakdown, homework, life, and died. My teacher's drowned me with homework. IT WAS MURDER! THEY DID IT ON PURPOSE! I always knew my math teacher didn't like me… Anyways! Thanks to takumisa foreva for favoriting and following! Thank you also Arkxy-chan for favoriting! To akira-chan101, thank you for reviewing and for the encouraging words! I'm sorry I didn't meet your request to keep writing… T.T Also to PaperHandy453 for following and reviewing! You're right… way to much Shakespeare… Tandrele and Melissabear also have joined the band of followers! (Sorry, had to vent melodrama… I should lay off the poetry…) I thank you all! It mans so much! I LOVE YOU! *****Sniff***** On to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I tried to talk Truth into giving me ownership after I died… But he made me finish my homework (which killed me) instead. Sob.**

**Brann's POV**

The day after we arrived in Amestris, Danni and me started to look for work. Honest work that is, I wanted a fallback so that we wouldn't have to resort to theft as often. Niki was working on our new home. I was a little worried, she has the tendency to go a bit crazy, but I decided that the worst she could do would to build a secret bunker in bat-cave style, and even NIKI wouldn't do that. I think. I had a tendency to be wrong about that kind of stuff.

Danni and me split up temporarily in order to cover more ground, agreeing to meet up around two at a café near where Niki said she'd be. I went all over the place; I couldn't help gawping a bit either. I was on the verge of Fan girl mode, but I repressed it. I was in the middle of CENTRAL, had met EDWARD ELRIC and was an ALCHEMIST. I really didn't need to add 'got dragged to asylum for shrieking and hyperventilating for no reason in middle of Public Street' to that list. Not a lot of places seemed to want to hire me, I was still wearing my punk clothes, so they must have thought I was bad news. I sighed, I really wish I had a change of clothes; that would make this SO much easier. Despite what people say, they DO judge by your dress. It was one of the reasons I dressed the way I did, I wanted to break stereotypes and rebel. However, when trying to get a job that may or may not be your ONLY source of legal income, it's best to look respectable. I'd wandered out of the stores and much of Central, I'd already inquired in most of these 'respectable' businesses. I was now in the industrial area, factories and such. I spotted a 'help wanted' sign. Shrugging, I wandered over; it was worth a shot.

"Hello?" I called into the door of what seemed to be the office building, "I'm here about the job?" A slightly pudgy man with an squinty glare waddled over.

"Come in already." He snarled, "I don't have all day." I decided I didn't like him immediately, but put on my smiling mask and walked in.

"Hello sir. I wanted to know about the job. I saw the help wanted sign and came to apply." He looked at me balefully,

"Look missy, I'll put this plain. You look like you can take care of yourself, but this ain't no place for a girl." I sighed internally; _everyone_ judges. I'd said what, two sentences? And he already thought he knew everything there was to know about me. My gaze was slightly steely as I looked at him,

"I am strong, a willing worker and know several forms of martial arts and self defense. I may be female, but I am intelligent and practical. I can think and act for myself, but also am very responsible. I can deal with long hours and hard labor. I'm also known for my physical strength. At least give me a chance before writing me off." My tone was rather cold, I HATE sexism. It's one of my pet peeves. He looked at me, as if he was reevaluating my worth. I met his eyes steadily, not willing to give an inch.

"The work is hard." He told me.

"I can do it."

"Long hours for $8 an hour."

"I'll prove myself worthy of a raise."

"Lots of strong, unsavory guys."

"Me against gang of fifteen, six-foot, gorilla type brutes. 15 min. I win."

"Lot of heavy lifting."

"I could use the exercise."

"Gotta buy your own meals or eat prison slop."

"Stomach of steel."

"I'm not gonna protect or coddle you. You're on your own."

"That's the way I like it." His face broke into a grin,

"I like you," he told me, "Come in tomorrow, six o' clock a.m. Sharp. You'll be done at ten thirty p.m. Half hour lunch break at noon. Paid at the end of the day. Work is three days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Tuesday and Thursday are overtime pay. Weekends off, unless you volunteer for half overtime pay. Overtime is half the rate of regular hours. You skip out, you're late, you leave early without clearance, and you're gone. Don't make me tell you twice. Now beat it." I stood, smiling.

"Yes sir," I told him, "I'll be here tomorrow." He grunted, then added,

"Check in with me by six. I'll tell you who to report to and where." I nodded and left. I met up with Danni at the café. She was wheeling herself in a wheelchair Niki had whipped up.

How? I don't know.

"How'd it go?" I asked. She made a face,

"I'm working at a clothing store, $12 an hour, five hour days. Hate the owner, he's a jerk. It probably won't last long, but hey, work with what I've got, right?" I nodded,

"Factory, I begin tomorrow. $8 an hour, sixteen-hour days. At first I thought the owner was a prick, but he doesn't seem to bad now. Stingy and blunt, but not bad." Danni looked impressed and worried.

"That's over $100 dollars a day, but a LOT of work. Sixteen hours? And a FACTORY? Are you sure you can do this?" I nodded confidently,

"It's only three days a week unless I go in for overtime. I'll be fine. You know me!" She nodded, a little warily, but conceded.

"Let's go see what Niki's done." Danni suggested. I groaned,

"Why did we give her free reign again?" Danni just chuckled. We made our way over to where we had left Niki, but there was nothing there. I raised an eyebrow. This was not like Niki. Usually she was flamboyant enough that a blind man would stop and stare.

Then a hatch popped open at our feet.

"Come in!" floated out Niki's voice. I shrugged and entered. My eye twitched; there was an underground bunker full of tubes and wires, very sci-fi and VERY bat-cave like. Three skin-tight, black costumes that greatly resembled the Catwoman costumes from the new Batman movie were in glass tubes against the opposite wall.

How had she done this? We'd only been out a few hours!

"One of these days," I told Danni, sighing, "I'm going to stop underestimating her." Niki popped up in front of us, looking rather disheveled but beaming happily, grease smeared across one cheek and her hair tied back.

"Guess what?" she told us, then without waiting for an answer, "I think I saw Envy in a café!"

**Well? What do YOU think? **

**Little Miss Actress: I kick ass that's what! Thanks for putting me in this story!**

**No problem.**

**Envy: You're all insane.**

**Little miss Actress: Insane's the new normal!**

**Me: You're insufferable**

**L.M.A: Its one of my charms**

**Me: Unfortunately true**

**Okay… Please just review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Niki's Day**

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me! My computer is being stubborn and I accidently crashed my system by sending an email… sweat drop. I really am tech challenged. I've also been super busy! This chap is a b-day gift for .Actress! (If you've changed your name again, I'm sorry for getting it wrong. But please stop changing your mind every week!) Thank you to BlackPaperMoon82462, Catstar Hawthorn, alchemy's homunculi and kL0he for favoriting! We have now hit double digits for favorites! Also thanks to CansIHasYaoi, Catstar Hawthorn (again ****), alchemy's homunculi (again; again ****), and kL0he (again; again, again ****) for following. One more ten follows! And now for Reviews! (My fav.) Thanks to Virgo A. Reisling (please don't stalk me…), Catstar Hawthorn (you are quickly becoming a favorite reader, following, favoriting AND reviewing! And I'm glad you like it!) And alchemy's homunculi (Another dedicated reader! XD) Thank You All!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to get Truth to give me Fullmetal Alchemist… but he said I'd have to take out the scene where Niki bites him… I like that scene.**

**Chapter 6: Niki's Day**

When Brann and Danni left to look for work, I was finding shelter. However, finding is for losers. I was going to BUILD something, and shelter was too tame a word for my plans. I was gonna need pipes, cables, steel beams, plexi glass- the list went on and on. With this in mind, I hit the streets to find some poor sap who would get all this for me. Walking around, I saw a café. Perfect. Walking in, I saw the familiar green hair of my FAVORITE FMA character. OMG IT'S ENVY!

**Envy's POV**

Boredom. Bored, bored, bored still bored. The plans were at a standstill, there was no one to kill/maim/torture/impersonate/crush their hopes and dreams. In other words, nothing fun. There wasn't even anyone to impersonate! I was sitting in a café in clothes that covered WAY too much skin- and my usual clothes DID NOT make me look like a girl! Stupid Lust… then I heard what sounded like a high pitched squeal and felt VERY afraid for some reason. But that was idiotic! I was a homunculus, I was ENVY, I had nothing to fear! NOTHING! Greed didn't know what he was talking about, I KNOW NO FEAR! Compensating my foot. And I'm not a drama queen! Father was just in a mood when he said that. Looking around for the source of the noise, I saw a girl, no, woman- this was definitely not just a girl, with pale skin, thick, shiny brown hair and the brightest, most insane looking smile I've EVER seen. Even crazier than mine, and that was saying something. She was wearing a very flattering pair of denims and a shirt in a style I hadn't seen before, it had a bunch of straps and showed off her shoulders. It was a conscious effort not to drool. She walked straight up to me and I found myself staring.

"Did you know that flour under pressure creates an explosion bigger than lit gunpowder?" I blinked; where had that come from? I realized my jaw was hanging open and quickly closed it.

"Uh- No. I didn't." I made a mental note to test that theory- preferably somewhere heavily populated where I can blame it on some idiotic innocent. Fun! The girl grinned at me,

"Yup! We should blow up something." OH. MY. GOD. Was this heaven? This was amazing! She was talking about bloodshed! And in this delicious accent that made me feel like my innards were about to implode. This might be the one human, if she was- I was starting to doubt that, who was my equal! Did Lust have a sister I didn't know about or something? With her shiny hair and sweet scent and shining eyes- wait, when did I become some poetic sap?!

"When?" I found myself asking her. Wait- was I giving _her_ control? What was wrong with me? She tilted her head, thinking and I couldn't help but think _cute_. And the way she pursed her lips? Dead sexy.

**Niki's POV**

I couldn't help but internally grin, Envy had this confused puppy look on his face that I just found adorable! Kinda like Renji. Bleach rocks! And we were gonna blow stuff up together! It was practically a date!

"How bout now?" I grinned at him, "I have to get some supplies, so let's set fire to somewhere high tech." He was nodding so hard I thought his head was going to fly right off. I let myself have a few happy moments thinking of dismemberment and how _hot_ Envy would look splattered with blood before pulling myself back to reality.

"There's this new company," Envy told me, wearing a sadistic grin that made me feel slightly faint, "all steel and pipes and stuff. Real futuristic, it would look _great_ as a smoking wreckage." Oh god, please kill me now. This was heaven. No, this was me taking over Hell and having a fucking awesome time of it. I gave him my own sadistic smile,

"Sure."

**(Line Break that is cowering in terror of Niki)**

This was perfect. Oh so very perfect. All the supplies I needed, two fucking huge explosions, one was flour, the other gunpowder, and the most goddamned amazing guy of all time. Just kill me now. On second thought, don't. I want to wrap Envy around my finger first.

"Can you help me carry the stuff I need?" I asked him, pulling out the puppy-dog face. He had a kind of dumbfounded expression and nodded. It was _so_ cute and perfect. I chatted to him about blood and guts and fire and all that wonderful stuff that gives most people nightmares. Somewhere along the conversation he got this dreamy expression and kept staring at me. He was just telling me the most delightful story about a three-way murder and explosion that was apparently too graphic for the manga because I'd never heard of it before when I realized we were close enough to the future base of operations that I couldn't let Envy come any closer. It was time to shake him.

**Envy's POV**

"Envy?" Her voice was low and sultry and that accent was killing me. I was practically intoxicated by her presence after she shared some tips on mutilation and impossible crimes.

"Yes?" I answered, thanking God, the Devil or whomever the fuck was listening that I didn't stutter and then, oh god in the names of the seven rings of Hell. She was kissing me. It was fiery and impassioned and the way she moved her lips- oh Satan. Oh bloodshed and gore and mother-fucking God- and then she was gone. I looked around frantically and realized that the supplies I had been holding were gone, and Niki had vanished. Well damn. I just stood there for a bit, one thought echoing through my head-

_What the fuck just happened?_

**Niki's POV**

Ok, you can kill me now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Jobs**

**Author's Note: I'M SORRY. I am a terrible, terrible person. I am evil and cruel and my computer broke. A week ago. T.T And I got a new one. So I really have no excuse. Forgive me? Pretty please with a shirtless FMA character of choice serving a sunday?**

**Disclaimer: I tried to talk Envy into stealing the rights for me... but I think Niki broke him. Damn it.**

**Chapter 7: Jobs**

It turns out that when Niki had been running around blowing stuff up and gathering wreckage on her date, she had also managed to find a job. As a waitress in a café. With a frilly dress uniform. Of course, she hadn't known about the uniform when she took the job, but it took the combined efforts of Brann and Danni to keep her from going back and ripping the owner's entrails out when she opened the package with her uniform and saw it.

"That goddamn bastard!" shrieked Niki, "I didn't see any OTHER girls wearing it! He's a fucking pervert!"

"Didn't you say you were the only waitress?" Brann grunted as she physically restrained Niki, "Why would the other employs wear the waitress uniform?"

"SHUT UP!" Niki yelled, "YOU WEAR THAT FUCKING **EVIL**, TORTUROUS DEVICE! IT HAS **HEELS**!" Danni winced in sympathy.

"You could always quit?" She suggested.

"HELL NO! I MET ENVY AT THAT CAFÉ AND IT HAS LOW HOURS WITH GOOD PAY! THAT MEANS TINKERING TIME AND FUNDS!" Niki was turning a very interesting shade of red now. Brann shrugged,

"You're own fault then. Maybe if you do really well he'll let you request a uniform change. And I'm pretty sure that killing the owner would get you fired." A slow, evil smirk came across Niki's face,

"But what about stealing from him?" Both the other girl's looked at her blankly. Niki sighed, "He's well off and I hate him. Our first heist! Sweet revenge and he'll never know it." Danni was nodding slowly in understanding and Brann made a face.

"Do we HAVE to wear the skin-tight leather suits that you modeled after Cat Woman? It's just like painting yourself black and saying you're dressed."

"Yes!" Niki insisted, pouting, "The suits stay." There was REALLY no arguing with Niki after that.

**(This line break is stealthy- like Cat Women. It is also covered in paint. It's not a very good line break because of that.)**

Much to Niki's displeasure, the heist took place nearly a month later. Apparently Danni needed time to get used to her new skeleton, the gadgets needed tuning and whoever wasn't working needed to case out the joint. Oh, they also needed the guy's address. All the preparations took a month, so, a month later they were ready to move. Danni still wasn't up to her usual high-flighing abilities, but she could walk and even run by herself, along with some acrobatics. And Niki wouldn't wait any longer.

**Ed's POV**

I had just come back from Liore- that was a disaster. I wondered briefly about that girl who had told me I'd reach my goal. I had found myself thinking about her a lot lately- probably more than I should have been. I'd mentioned her to Al and he'd been very curious as well. I hated all the mystery but had to admit that I enjoyed the challenge of figuring out who she was. It had become my side project. I was storming down some random street after a debriefing with Colonel Bastard when I saw some shadowy figures running down a street. I decided- mostly out of boredom- to follow. Shadowy figures usually meant an adventure. Seemed worth it. I slipped through the alley after the indistinct figures. They led me to a large house- practically a mansion- and slipped over a wall. I settled down to wait.

**Brann's POV**

The house was big. That was an understatement. It was also very pastel. With a huge garden, spiked wall and ivy. It just SCREAMED 'rip me off now!' Who was I to deny it. Me and my sisters scrambled over the wall- graceful scrambling! and into the garden. Idly, I wondered if the plants in Amestris were like the ones back home or if these were poisonous. Then I decided that whatever the plants could do to me it couldn't be worse than what staring at the pink door was doing to my stomach. I stood by the door in the garden, guarding our escape rout. Cupping my hands, I threw first Niki, then Danni onto the window ledge above us. Danni took much more effort than usual and Niki had to pull her into the house because she almost missed, but then again- those metal bones added at LEAST 50 pounds. Maybe more. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flicker from the alley we had passed, but when I turned to look, there was no one there. As my sisters plundered the house above, I spent my time wondering what it might have been. More thieves? Stalkers? Portals to other dimensions? Was Truth spying on us? It was rather fun coming up with different scenarios, each crazier than the last. Elephant with a faulty cloaking device was hard to beat though- maybe I was part witch and had seen the tail end of a Dementor?

**Nikki's POV**

It will never fail to amaze me how easily Brann can toss us around, even after Danni's skeleton was replaced with freakishly heavy metal. That stuff is fucking DENSE! Stupid Truth... I turned around to case the joint and was faced with... frills. Pastel frills, bows and cutsey painting. It felt like Umbitch's fucking office. This asshole wasn't just a pervert, he was a shitty Lolita! Moronic bastard, making poor, mildly innocent (ok, not really- but still!) girls play out his fantasies! It made me ill.

"Wow." Danni whispered from behind me, "either this guy has a VERY spoilt seven year old or he's a bigger perv. than we thought."

"I'm going with the second option" I whispered back. The safe was easy to find and easier to crack. There was a good haul, lots of cash! Me and Danni took about half. Didn't want our heist to interfere with my salary! But then, well... I couldn't help but leave a _little_ present. (insert mad snickering)/c

**Brann's POV**

Danni and Niki dropped nearly silently to the ground. I say nearly because Danni was still unaccustomed to her new weight and made a _tiny_, nearly unnoticeable thud. Still, pretty good. From the size of the stereotypical sack slung over Danni's shoulder, I'd say we made a good haul. Actually- she looked kinda like Santa. If Santa was fit, shorter, female and dressed in black leather and a mask.

"Ho ho ho." I muttered, "Next time we'll use the chimney."

"No fucking way" Niki snapped, "we are NOT getting soot all over the outfits I worked so hard on."

"I second that!" Danni grunted, "Soot is ridiculously floofy when something land on it AND it leaves tracks." I just rolled my eyes. Danni was a grumpy Santa. Actually- I think that was a book... I wondered if Danni had been bitten by a Chihuahua... or had to wear an itchy suit. Maybe the leather was chafing? We sprinted back the way we had come, before Niki pulled us over.

"Wait!" she turned back to the mansion and pulled out a remote thing, pushing the button. Behind us, the mansion went up in a giant fireball. It was beautiful. "The owner will wake up tomorrow in a pond." Niki smirked. I could have kissed her if that wouldn't have felt like incest.

"That abomination did not deserve to exist." Danni agreed, as we watched the pastel colors burn. It was WAY more satisfying than it should have been.

**Ed's POV**

I almost missed when the shadows came back out. One of them had a large sack over her shoulder- thieves? That was when the house exploded. I yelped and followed them. They'd blown up a house! Even if it was hideous...

"Oi! Bastards! Stop!" I called. To my surprise they actually listened, first time that ever worked. I got a better look at them and could feel myself turning bright red. They were female... in black- skintight -leather outfits. OH MY GOD. I just kinda stared for a moment. I think my jaw had dropped. They all looked at each other, and then there was a lot of movement, a whooshing sensation and then I was upside down. Tied up. AND they had stolen my shirt. DAMN them.

Later, after I managed to get down, I saw they had also doodled on me. A smily face with it's tongue sticking out and the message:

Horny teen, don't get distracted. XOXO, the Sirens.


End file.
